Episode 10
"Phantom Score" is the 10th episode of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime and the twelfth story shown in the adaptation. It's also known as Episode 10: Sonatas for Doll Solo. Hugh and Dalian meet the strange couple Dallaglio and Christabel. Later, they discover Christabel Sistine is a famous violinist who can play the impossible sonatas created by Guglielmo Baldini. Interested in the Phantom Scores, Dalian decides to visit her new concert hall.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 10. __TOC__ Summary A young woman wakes up with the sound of a piano. The man playing it decides to take her to the park, so she can see the beauty of the world. He wishes for her happiness. The blonde with no expression on her face seems to have trouble to understand his actions. Dalian is in a park, trying to enjoy her fried bread, but Hugh is bothering her by practicing with his violin. He stops playing when she barely hits him with a plate. He seems discontent about the state of the instrument. A young woman suddenly asks to borrow the violin. Dalian hides behind Hugh. An unknown man also appears, out of breath. He apologizes for Christabel’s abrupt request and examines Hugh’s instrument. He quickly fixes the item and presents to the young woman so she can try it. After testing it for a couple seconds, she shows incredible skills as a musician. The passersby, attracted by the beautiful melody, recognize the famous Christabel Sistine. After introducing himself as Dallaglio Hayward, the man drags the violinist away from the crowd with Hugh’s instrument. At The Perennial Wisdom, Hugh notices a pamphlet of Christabel. According to the shopkeeper, it’s said that she can play the works of Guglielmo Baldini, an Italian composer from the late 18th century who left behind 57 pieces rumored to influence people’s minds and emotions. The musicians who tried to play the sonatas met an unfortunate end. Because of its elaborate segments, only the Phantom Scores known as Utopia and Twilight have survived, although their location is uncertain. Hugh and Dalian also discover that people pay fortunes to listen Christabel’s performances. Furthermore, her extravagant Sistine Hall was featured on an article of a few days ago. Dalian decides to leave for London. Hugh's violin.png|Dallaglio fixes Hugh's violin. Christabel_plays_(1).png|Christabel plays Hugh's violin. Christabel_plays_(2).png|A crowd forms to watch Christabel's performance. Perennial_Wisdom_(2).png|Hugh and Dalian visit The Perennial Wisdom. Dalian argues with one of the guards around the concert hall. She wants to meet Christabel, but the place was crowded with people hoping to watch the inauguration ceremony. Hugh wonders why Dalian wants the Phantom Score, since Christabel seems to be its rightful owner. Nonetheless, he’s escorting her throughout an alleyway so they can follow Dallaglio, who is seen acting suspiciously in the distance. They are led to a dark basement under the stage of the Sistine Hall, a place emanating the smell of oil. Using his lighter, Hugh sees a doll in front of a piano, probably Christabel’s accompanist. A man prepares to attack Dalian with a black baton, but Hugh protects her in time. He lost consciousness after being hit in the head. Hugh and Dalian are tied to chairs. Dalian is gagged, unable to say a word. It was evening, and the seats above were filled. Christabel appears from an elevator, welcoming Hugh to her room. Her music stand accommodates Utopia, the Phantom Score she would play to please Dallaglio. The latter is revealed to be the craftsman who built the pianist automaton, deemed a friend to Christabel. She performs for the visitors, followed by the doll at the piano. Dallaglio shows up to check why she was playing. He asks Hugh and Dalian to take Christabel away before the opening ceremony. However, Kendrick finds them before they are released. Sistine_Hall_(1).png|Hugh and Dalian visit the Sistine Hall. Suspicious_Dallaglio.png|Hugh finds Dallaglio acting suspicious. Kendrick_attack.png|Hugh protects Dalian. Christabel's room (1).png|Hugh and Dalian are restrained. Christabel's room (2).png|Hugh and Dalian meet Christabel once again. Christabel's room (3).png|Christabel welcomes Hugh to her room. The hostile manager and his henchmen were responsible for restraining the outsiders. He plans to make them listen to Christabel’s performance. The man paid for the Sistine Hall to turn people into slaves by using the addictive Utopia. With this Phantom Score, they could even control the King. Kendrick also financed the development of a machine capable of playing such work. Although Christabel is a doll, Dallaglio ensures she has her own will. He threatens to publish her blueprints if she’s ever used to bring suffering. One of Kendrick’s employees shoots him. Christabel doesn’t understand what’s happening. Dalian explains that Dallaglio is dying. While the elevator takes Christabel to the stage, the criminals leave the basement. During the performance, they would wait inside a soundproof room which would protect them from being affected by the Utopia. Dallaglio crawls across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind. He explains that he created a doll capable of playing his Phantom Score in order to honor his deceased father who failed as a maker of musical automata. Baldini’s works required a machine with human appearance and emotions. At one point, all he wished was for Christabel’s happiness. Dallaglio dies in Hugh’s arms after cutting the ropes with a small knife. When Dalian was released, the ceremony had already started. It feels like the music is telling them to run away. The melody makes the building shake ominously. The concert hall is about to collapse because the violinist is playing Twilight rather than Utopia. Dalian means to retrieve the Phantom Score, but Hugh grabs her hand and drags her outside. The audience also manages to escape from the disaster after listening to Christabel’s message. Kendrick and his men were left behind inside the soundproof room. Dalian is annoyed for having lost the Phantom Scores, although there was no one left who could play them. According to her, Dallaglio may have tweaked Christabel’s mechanisms to make her perform the wrong Phantom Score. But perhaps she played Twilight of her own will to express her sadness. Kendrick.png|Kendrick reveals his plan. Wounded_Dallaglio.png|Dallaglio is shot. Dallaglio's death (1).png|Dallaglio dies. Collapsing_Sistine_Hall_(1).png|Hugh and Dalian escape from the collapsing building. Christabel's end.png|Christabel's final moments. Collapsing_Sistine_Hall_(2).png|The Sistine Hall collapses. Inside the Labyrinth Library, Hugh is in child form asking the girl in white about what they could do together in the real world. However, she was destined to be in that place for eternity. Hugh refuses to let her alone. The girl in white affirms he would age and become an adult eventually. She sorrowfully bids farewell as the little boy vanishes into sparkles.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 10. Trivia * It's the only episode with an extra scene after the ending. * Part of the episode is set in 16th September 1920, as seen in the article reporting the inauguration of the Sistine Hall.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 10. * Christabel uses her violin to tell the audience to evacuate before the catastrophe.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 10. Composer Yo Tsuji originally thought about making a musical piece based on the Earthquake Early Warning issued in Japan when an earthquake is detected. After finding that difficult to do, he opted for producing a legato hiding the word "exit" in Morse Code.Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian Suite, The Mystic Archives of Dantalian original soundtrack. References Category:Anime Episodes